After the End
by chibidevil512
Summary: A collection of stories on different characters after the final events of the anime transpired!


This is a collection on my take of what happens after the events of the anime. Here is Elizabeth's story!

* * *

><p><em>"I am the daughter of the leader of the British knights, Marquis Alexis Leon Milford: Elizabeth! The wife of the Queen's watch dog!"<em>

It had been decades since and even now she still remembers the first time she had to draw a sword in order to protect him.

As a young girl she had to undergo harsh training, both because she was a daughter of the Milford family and because she was destined to become the wife of a Phantomhive. Underneath the façade of grace and elegance, she had to be able to uphold the name of the family she would marry into. A heavy burden it was for a young girl to carry, but for Ciel's sake, she gladly took it all.

Then one day, she understood something. Ciel Phantomhive was going to leave, forever. Innately she knew something was different one morning when she went over to his mansion and he was dressed in grey and black from head to toe. But she ignored the unease and greeted him the way she always did. It had been years since then and she has gradually started to move on in her life's road as well. However that seemingly frail boy with eyes the color of the sky always stayed in a portion of her heart.

Many suitors have since tried to win her hand. Some have tried to forcefully rid of her memories of Ciel and were pushed away; others could not accept the fact that she still keeps her dead fiancé in her heart and they turned away. She has accepted the fact that there might not be a man who can accept her situation and decided to let fate take her where it wills her to go.

Eventually, she did find a man who loved her and accepted her. He was a good man and naturally she agreed to marry him. During one spring, before her marriage, she decided to return to London to purchase some more dresses and other accessories to keep up with the latest fashion. She looked at some side stands for some small toys to buy for her niece and nephew when something made her turn around. It was as if she heard a whisper of her name, spoken by a voice she had not heard for many years. When she turned around she saw a glimpse of a small figure with a blue coat and a taller man dressed in all black walking together through the crowd ahead.

_Ciel! Ciel! Is that you?!_

That was all that raced through her mind as she forgot everything and tried to push her way through the crowd to catch up with the pair. The two figures seemed to slip farther but she caught a glimpse of a small smile when the smaller figure turned around. Trying to keep the two in sight she worked her way toward them but when she grabbed the smaller figure and yelled "Ciel" the person who turned around was a stranger. A huge sense of disappointment over came her and she chided herself as she made her way back to her lady in waiting she left behind.

_What are you doing Elizabeth… get yourself together… It's been so many years since he's left, it's impossible he would remain in small as a child after so long. _

The years went on and occasionally Ciel would surface in her mind again but her family and her kids kept her busy. She had a husband who understood her and kids who she loved. Eventually she had grandkids too. She simply adored them and they always made her laugh; however, the memory of her first fiancé forever stayed in the back of her mind.

The unstoppable flow of time continued and soon her grandchildren also began to live her own life. Her health has been decreasing recently. She was still very cheerful for an old lady her age however she would always seem to feel tired easily nowadays. She sat in her bed on day reading a book when she felt slightly more tired than usual. So she set her book down and leaned back against the head board and looked out of the window at the peaceful country side that surrounded her mansion. The memory of Ciel floated back to into her mind and she chuckled and wished how nice it would've been to have met him one more time. As she felt her eyelids get heavy and things start to blur as they shut, she saw a figure sitting on the rooftop of an adjacent wing. It was the figure of a young boy dressed in blue and a taller man dressed in all black. The boy's face was blurry as she struggled to keep her eyes open, but everything seemed to come to a standstill as the boy smiled at her. Somehow, in her heart, she knew that her wish had come true. With a smile on her face she let the comfortable darkness of eternal sleep take her.

* * *

><p>Thank you those who've followed me! Please give me your feedback and constructive criticism! If you want to request a story for one of the characters, please leave a comment or a message! Until next time~<p> 


End file.
